Future Meets Past
by becca.a.j
Summary: Lois & Clark's future comes to haunt their past. Is it haunting if it's good?
1. Wishes

**Disclaimer** All characters belong to DC comics accept for Zooey & Nolan. They are from my own mind, and proud of it!  
**Summary** Lois & Clark's future comes to haunt their past. Is it haunting if it's good?

_____________________________________________________

**Chapter One**_  
Wishes_

_______________________________________________________

"Dad you're doing it again." An annoyed brunette mumbled, never looking up from the book she had opened up on the kitchen table.

"H'm?" He suddenly realized his fingers were tapping the hard marble surface of the table. "Eh, sorry."

The small brunette just flashed him her forgiving smile before returning to her current fixation. Her dad always had a habit or two that annoyed her to no end. She knew he must be nervous, but did it mean he had to do the annoying tapping of the table? Seriously. The book she was reading had an essay written all over it. If she didn't finish it by tomorrow, her behind would be grass without warning. She took a bite of her Captain Crunch bowl of cereal, her eyes still remaining in it's spot.

"I recruited your aunt to watch over you while I'm out of town for a few days. Think you can handle it?" He then took a small sip of his coffee before laying his cup back down.

The words that came from her father made her attention advert towards him. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." He didn't show any expression, nor looked at her for that matter.

She shook her head with a small snort that had came out all to quickly. "Figures."

All the older man could do was give her one of those 'come on' looks he gave her, every single time the subject came up of her never being able to stay home alone.

She sat back in her chair, folding her arms to her chest and let a grin spread across her lips. "Oh pops, one of these days you are going to have to let me go. It's time for your bird to fly." She then flapped her arms as if mimicking a bird that lost way too many brain cells and decided to throw in some sound effects of a mentally challenged vulture.

He couldn't help but smile a little too huge for his liking, but at the moment, didn't care. She was his daughter, and for her, he'd give her millions of smiles. "Eat your cereal."

"Yes sir." She saluted him before taking a little too much Captain Crunch into her mouth. Chomping ever so loudly earning an annoyed look from her father. With her mouth full, she smiled obnoxiously.

"What are we? 3?"

"Nope, 16 almost 17." She emphasized the 'almost' part as if trying to hint something to her father.

He was about to say something but stopped; hearing a car pull up into their dirt path that led to the farm house they were currently in. He got up from his seat, setting down the newspaper he was reading; well whatever he could read. His daughter making it hard for him to focus on the daily news. He didn't make it to the kitchen before the screen door opened to a beaming blonde. "Hey Clark!" She greeted all too happily.

"You're early Chlo." He greeted her with a hug. "Thought I was dropping her off?"

"I thought I'd pick her up since Jimmy decided to take the kids to the Zoo." She pushed a strand of a loose, long lock of hair from her face before putting her hand on her hips. "So where is my favorite niece anyways?" It was more of a rhetorical question that meant he needn't answer it. He followed her towards the dinning room where his only daughter resided still munching on her cereal.

"Why Zooey, you look like crap!" She couldn't help but greet her with a little tease and a grin. It was her favorite niece after her. Her only niece at that.

Zooey didn't bother getting up. She just leaned back in her chair for the second time that morning, displaying her small smile. "That's what I get for sleeping so late."

"And whose faults that?" Chloe asked eying Clark.

Clark through up his hands trying to look innocent. "Hey, I told her to go to sleep. Not my fault she didn't listen." He then folded his arms so that they hugged his chest.

Zooey got up from her spot at the table and strolled over to Chloe putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll grab my bag." With that she turned to head up to the direction of her room.

"You already had your bag packed?" Chloe asked.

"I learned a long time ago, if dad goes on a business trip, I am forced to pack what bags I do have, knowing whose house I'd end up at." She wrinkled her nose at her dad, earning her a slight chuckle from him.

"Smart one." Chloe pointed out.

It didn't take long for her to get up the stairs. Every once in awhile she'll find herself stealing a few super speed moments to get to her destination. Her dad never liked it; knowing that he couldn't stop her, but only tell her to be careful when she does it. It wasn't forbidden in the house since they didn't get many visitors except Chloe and her immediate family.

She picked up her bag only to notice a certain photograph still on her desk. She muttered under her breath, "I knew I was forgetting something." She let her bag fall to the floor, and walked over to her desk to pick up the photo. She traced her index finger over it, trying to take in every detail. She didn't know why every single time she looked at it, it was like looking at it for the very first time.

She didn't know when it happened, but it did. She hated when she cried. It was weakness. A weakness she couldn't help but accept. She slid the photo into her coat before turning around to grab her bag. She then noticed a concerned Chloe at the door. _Here come the questions._ She then sighed preparing herself.

"You okay kiddo?" She hated when Chloe got concerned. It always seemed that anyone who questioned her mood, made it seem like it was bad to be feeling anything. You couldn't just feel something, and get it out of your system. Instead, you got the third degree or asked more questions.

Zooey itched the side of her head not really knowing how to lie to her aunt. "Yeah, I uh... yeah I am fine."

Chloe sat down on the bed, her hands now in her lap. "Sit with me." She gestured towards the empty spot beside her. She couldn't help but let her body guide her so that she was sitting next to Chloe. She let her head fall to the floor, not knowing what to say at a moment like this. What could she say?

Chloe watched as her niece started to play with the hem of her light yellow cotton jacket. "I miss her too, you know." Chloe gave her a knowing smile. She had stood in the door way long enough to watch Zooey slide the family portrait within her jacket.

Zooey then looked up at her, trying to fight back the tears, and couldn't. Everyday of every minute she was alone, she couldn't help but think of her. She dreaded being alone. She knew as soon as she was that her thoughts would get the best of her. So today, she let them stream from her eyes silently as Chloe draped an arm around her shoulder, her other free hand tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

Zooey wiped the last few tears that fell from her face. She then let her hand take the portrait from within her coat and looked at again. "I don't remember this day." She confessed. "I try to, but I can't."

Her aunt gently took the portrait from her hand, and examined it. "This was the first family outing for you guys. I wasn't there, but your mom told me about it." She placed the picture back into her nieces hand.  
"How come you and dad keep me from knowing her?" She tilted her head to look at her aunt, her eyes holding a glossy gaze.

Chloe cleared her throat. "It's complicated." Is all she could say. She didn't want to tell her that talking about her cousin made her break down, that she was still angry that she was gone. Talking about her would open past wounds she didn't want to open. She didn't notice Zooey get up from her spot on the bed.

"I understand." Is all she said before grabbing her bag, heading out of the room stopping in the middle of the door way not noticing the audience that had been there. "We should go."

_____________________________________________________

He couldn't help himself. He usually never eased dropped on his daughter but he sensed something was wrong, so he decided that just this once he would use his super hearing to hopefully get an answer to his worries. And there it was. Now he wished he never listened in. His heart jumped at the mention of his late wife. It was a subject he tried to avoid as much as possible in fear he might become weak. And weak he couldn't let happen. He had to be strong for his daughter. If he let on that at the mere thought of her affected him, he would let down his daughter. And he wouldn't be able to live with it if he did.

His heart sank for her. He knew that it tugged at her that she didn't know her mother, but he never could sit down with her, and tell her all the wonderful things that he knew of her. He knew it must have made Chloe feel uneasy when she asked why they kept from talking to her about her own mother. It made him look back to his and Chloe's conversation a month after his wifes death.

"_How am I going to tell her about her mother, Chloe?" Clark had looked up to Chloe, pleading for an answer._

_She pulled out the dinning room chair next to Clark, and sat down, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure. I wish I had the answers to everything, but I don't."_

_He shook his head towards her, then looked at his hands. "Maybe.." He then cleared his throat dreading to ask the question, but did it anyways. "Maybe you could tell her? You know when she's old enough?"_

_The subject itself must have scared her because she quickly got up, her hand messaging her forehead. "Clark, I know that I could do it, I just can't do it. I don't want to." She turned to face his back, "You are her father. Telling her about Lois would be something you'd have to do. Maybe not now, but when she is old enough to understand."_

_"I don't think I can do it." He confessed._

_"I don't blame you, but she is going to want to know everything about her mom. Even the bad." She went back to her chair and sat down again. "It's something you will have to figure out on your own. I'm just the cousin."_

_He placed his hand on hers, squeezing it gently. "You're more than just a cousin Chloe. You're like a sister." It didn't feel odd saying it; and he didn't regret saying it either._

_If young Chloe were sitting here in front of her best friend, she would have let her heart break at the thought of being his sister, but the last few years have felt like they were siblings, even if in the past she had a little crush on him. "I can live with that. __**Brother**__." She teased giving him her big smile. He softly laughed, forgetting for that moment that Lois was gone. _

He snapped out of his thoughts, hearing a shuffle in his daughters room, and decided it wouldn't be a good idea if his daughter found him the hallway, listening in on her conversation with her aunt. He did the only thing he could think of, and sped off down the stairs, back into the kitchen.

It didn't take long for the two females to head back down the stairs and back into the kitchen where they found Clark shutting his brief case. Usually he'd see smiles on their face, but this time their faces were placed with a certain emptiness he wished wasn't there. He cleared his throat, and placed his hands into his pockets. "You guys all set?"

"Yep." Zooey said before heading out the door, a messenger bag draped over her shoulder, and a hand gripping her sports bag.

When his daughter was clear from ear shot he grabbed his brief case, and shot Chloe a concerned look. "You both okay?"

"Yeah, I hope so." She half smiled, but it was enough for Clark to leave it at that. "I guess we should go."

He let her go first and followed her outside noticing his daughter already in the passenger seat. He didn't know whether he should leave without saying goodbye, or walk over and demand a hug from her. He decided he would just leave her be. He didn't notice the door swinging open, until he felt a poke on his shoulder. God she looked like her mother, he thought before smiling down at her. "You gonna leave without saying bye?" She asked him with a grin.

"Why would I do such a thing?" He loved their ability to be themselves. He could be a teasing friend, and a father all at once, and he loved that. Without warning she hugged him. It was a hug that made him proud he was a father.

She let go of him, thanking the gods that her father was strong enough to with stand any hug she gave him. "Don't work too hard, Superman. Don't want you getting any gray hairs." She teased ruffling his hair before waving her father goodbye.

He watched her as she went into the car, and smiled to himself. So much like her mother. He needed to stop thinking about her so much. It only made his heart long for her even more. He waved back to his daughter and Chloe as he watched them leave the dirt path that lead to the main road. He sighed, took a deep breath, and he too followed, going a different direction then the one they took.

_____________________________________________________

Later that evening Zooey found herself laying in the guest room extremely bored out of her mind. As much as she loved being here, there was nothing really for her to do except tease her cousins, which they weren't back from their outing with their dad, so that was quickly thrown out of the list of things to do. She did however get an invite from her Metropolis friends to go to the mall and hang out. But she told them that she would get back to them if she got up the nerve to ask her aunt for permission. She then sighed, hopped off the bed and decided that's exactly what she was going to do. _Just do it smoothly_, she thought.

Her walking pace to the kitchen was normal. There was no need to hurry to get denied her request to join her friends at the mall by her aunt. She found Chloe on her lap top at the kitchen table as she slipped next to her. "Hey Chloe, what you up to?"

Chloe practically jumped off her seat apparently startled at the sudden voice. "Oh my god Zo, you scared me!" She nervously chuckled.

"Sorry. Habit I guess." She gave her a wink and nudged her with her arm playful. "Is that for the Daily Planet?"

Chloe nodded, "Yep. I've been trying to work on it all week. The deadlines tomorrow though, so I have to get this done."

"I can take a hint." Zooey then got up only to finally ask the question she feared the answer for. "Uh Aunt Chloe, I was wondering if I could go to the mall with a few girlfriends?"

"Yeah sure. Just be sure to be back before 11." She didn't even look up at her as she gave Zooey, her answer.

"Thanks." She didn't wait for Chloe to respond, and left the room.

_____________________________________________________

Zooey knew she could handle herself. After all she did inherit certain powers from her super hero father. That was something she couldn't out and say to her friends. They weren't that close to her to even say anything about herself. _Come to think of it_, she thought, _I have no close friends_. She frowned at that thought. She didn't know why, but she always found it hard to make close friends. She couldn't trust a soul unless they were her family. And sometimes, even family couldn't be trusted.

She walked on the sidewalk outside of the mall, spotting her friends, hanging out by the entrance. They waved her over as if she couldn't see them. She shook her head at that fact, and walked up to them. Four pair of eyes looked up at her, and greeted her.

"Whats up?" She asked sitting next to one of the guys in the group.

"Not much. Just trying to figure out what we are going to do tonight." One of the girls had said.

Zooey nodded to her, "Alright. But uh, thought we were going to just walk around the mall?"

"That was until Henry found this kick ass place next to that old building on 1st street." The boy that had informed her of their findings took a cigarette and placed it in between his lips, not really lighting it. Not yet at least. She hated smokers, hated the stench of it, but didn't bother letting it known.

She then rose an eyebrow at the cancer stick smoker, "The one that mysteriously burnt down a year ago?"

"Yep thats the one." The cigarette dangled from his lips as he spoke.

"Who would open shop beside a burnt building? Isn't that kind of... creepy?" She asked.

The boy shrugged, "Not as creepy as Superman in tights." He then snorted.

At this point she would have punched him and said something that would put him in his place, but she knew her dad wouldn't have approved. She knew this boy all too well. He was trying to be funny, but obviously no one was laughing.

"Lets go people." Henry gestured for everyone to follow him, and thats exactly what everyone did. Zooey felt a tinge of danger hanging out with this group, but she always did. She just pushed it aside as she walked with them.

_____________________________________________________

There it was. The shop they talked about. The building next to it was scorched from the fire that happened a year ago. She remembered it because her dad had to save the people that were caught inside of it and she had to wash the evidence off his 'super suit'.

The group walked inside, not knowing what they were walking into. Only Henry had an idea, but the rest were clueless. Inside there were candles, (a little too many) that were all lit up, making the room have a certain eerie feel to it. The only light in the room that actually came from a light bulb, was a vintage lamp that sat on the cashiers counter. Zooey scoped the room with a cautious eye. Items laid on shelfs such as necklaces, pendents, and other jewelery that looked as old as she did. She couldn't help but notice a few other out of place items as well. Their were few shelfs filled with test tube bottles with some kind of liquid in them that had corks as it's only seal. A lady stood on the other end of the shop adjusting a few items.

The lady didn't even nudge from her current task of arranging as she spoke. "How may I help you?"

The group continued there tour every so often picking up a few items to examine them, not knowing what to think of them before one of them decided to speak, "We are just looking."

She couldn't understand but she found herself curious of all the different things she noticed on the shelfs. Was this women some kind of witch? She has seen people with abilities before, heck she was living proof of someone with abilities, but a witch was someone she never came across. Nor thought she would ever come across.

Zooey didn't notice the lady beside her; staring at her. When she heard her voice she slightly jumped. "You don't belong with these kids." Her eyes gestured towards the laughing delinquents who kept poking fun at the different items displayed before them.

Zooey turned to stare at a smiling shop keeper who looked a little too over happy. Her hair blonde hair hung over her shoulders, curls hidden in her hair in a few spots. She wore a beige dress with beads hanging from her neck, and bracelets that clicked together every time she decided to use her hands. She looked almost like a cross from a hippie and a gypsy; kind of cliché if she had anything to say about it.

"You think?" She already knew she didn't belong with them. These friends belonged, nor answered to no one. She of course was different from them. Believed that her elders were wiser, and knew exactly what they wanted. These kids knew nothing but doing whatever they wanted. So she never felt she fit with them but enjoyed not being bored while she was in Metropolis.

The woman gave her tiny smile, "I know." She said before coming a little more closer. Zooey didn't move. Some would be scared of a stranger, but Zooey was tough and didn't feel like this woman was going to hurt her. "You are missing something..." She then pointed to Zooey's chest above her heart. "here."

_What was this lady talking about?_ She wondered. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ah but you do." She pointed to the shelf in front of her as if telling Zooey something really important laid on the very shelf. "I have something for you. It might ease the pain you feel of your lost one." She then walked over to the said shelf, pulling off a necklace with a small purple pendent as it's showcase.

How did this lady know her pain? She knew nothing. The mention of her feelings made her want to run out of the room, but she couldn't do it. Something kept her there. Her curiosity kept her there. "This is yours. It belongs to you." She was too cryptic, too easy.

"Uh, I can't accept this." She told the lady handing it back to her only to get it pushed back to her.

"Trust me my dear, this will solve your questions, your wishes, and will fill that painful feeling in your heart." She winked at her as she said _wishes_. What did that mean?

"Come on Zo, we are gonna head out. You coming?" One of the girls had said heading towards the exit.

Zooey suddenly had a lump in her throat, and she quickly swallowed it, "Yeah." She shoved the necklace into her coat pocket before following the girl outside looking back every so often.

The lady smiled brightly as she watched the child leave her shop, a knowing expression on her face. "Soon."

_____________________________________________________

Zooey had come back to the loft, not wanting to be out anymore. Plus it was almost 11 already, and she didn't want her aunt getting worried about her, or furious about her not listening to her. So she returned, and didn't say a word as she headed to the guest room. Chloe watched her niece walk in wondering why she looked as if someone just hit her with something she didn't understand. But dismissed it knowing her niece would want to be alone, and that she would ask questions tomorrow morning.

She walked into the guest room, and flopped on the bed, stretching out her arms and legs in the process. The necklace the lady mysteriously gave her, suddenly slipped out. Noticing it, she grabbed it in her hand and lifted it so it dangled in front of her view. She titled her head wondering what she should do with it. Then the woman's voice rang through her head. _Trust me my dear, this will solve your questions, your wishes, and will fill that painful feeling in your heart._

"If I were to wish anything it'd be: I wish I knew my mom." She shut both eyes, then opened it and sighed. "Ha, fake." She said before stuffing it back into her pocket. She felt so sleepy. It hit her like a freak train. She yawned before curling herself into a small ball and let herself drift off to sleep, not knowing the sudden glow of the mysterious necklace making a small unnoticeable blow, her jacket still on.

What Zooey didn't know was that as soon as she woke up, things would be different. A bit too different.

_____________________________________________________

**TBC!**


	2. A Ghost in Metropolis

**Disclaimer** All characters belong to DC comics accept for Zooey & Nolan. They are from my own mind, and proud of it!  
**Summary** Lois & Clark's future comes to haunt their past. Is it haunting if it's good?

_____________________________________________________

**Chapter Two**

_A Ghost in Metropolis_

_______________________________________________________

"Shelby!" Clark called, putting down two dishes, one filled with food, the other filled with water. He watched as Shelby made his way to the kitchen tongue out and all. He grinned, giving him a pat on the head as he started chowing down on his delicious food. He got up, straightened up his black tie, then he patted his leg as if he had some sort of substance lingering.

"You missed a spot." A very familiar voice pointed out teasingly.

"Lois." Clark greeted opening the fridge, grabbing the white orange juice pitcher as he did so. He hadn't seen Lois for the past few days, both seemed to be avoiding each other. Ever since the incident of them both getting kidnapped, they have both been desperate to find excuses on why the other hasn't contacted the other. He knew they could only avoid each other for so long, but he didn't except Lois to show up at his front door. But he couldn't help the sudden feeling of relief to see her. He was so used to being around her, that when he didn't see her, he felt a certain tug at his heart. There was no denying that Lois had an affect on him. But she didn't need to know that.

"Hi to you too Smallville." She leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed against her chest. She bit her bottom lip noticing at the moment how awesomely handsome he looked in his new suit. The change in attire made him look more sophisticated, not so much like a boy from a farm. She did however like the farm boy look, but this 'I'm a guy behind a desk' look was so much better to take in, and admire.

Clark had already taken out two fair sized glasses from the covert, and sat them on the counter. He poured the substance into the glasses, handing one to Lois. "What brings you here?" He asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Well I don't know. Maybe because I haven't seen my partner in what? Two days?" She asked rhetorically. "If I didn't know better Smallville, I'd say you're avoiding me."

A gulp illuminated from Clark as he swallowed the last of his orange juice. "Why would I do that Lois?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." Lois rolled her eyes taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Well I'm not avoiding you." Clark answered. "Thought you were avoiding me."

"Me avoid you? Please. I mean our little group meeting with the psycho kidnapper was less amusing, but me..." She paused before continuing, "Lets just say I wasn't avoiding you."

"I guess neither of us were." He contemplated pushing it further but it would only make her come up with more excuses, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go there.

Silence finally started in, and it was already wearing thin between them. Neither would meet each others gazes. One would look at the other, the other would turn away. They didn't know how much time passed between them before one of them finally said something. "Okay so, I thought we got past the awkwardness?" Lois asked watching his reaction. "I think the only way to get back to normal is to go to work."

Clark watched as she laid her glass into the sink, and walked to the door. "I guess I will meet you at the office."

"Guess so." She said giving him a small smile before closing the screen door behind her.

Shelby finally made his appearance as he sat beside Clark, waging his tail. Clark patted his head for the second time that morning, "She scares me too."

_____________________________________________________

Walking into the bullpen of the Daily Planet was refreshing. It had been only two days since he last was in the building of the Daily Planet, and missed being in the presence of it. He walked his normal pace as he walked to his desk, setting down a brief case he decided would become an important asset in his career with the newspaper, before sitting down in his chair.

He noticed Lois across from him, scribbling things on a paper with a red pen and watched in amazement how much red ink she had masked the paper with. He felt bad for the poor guy or girl for that matter, who had to deal with an ink infested paper edited by Lois Lane. Then he remembered he had to give her his article for her to look over. His face fell at that thought, knowing it might have been his she was red inking.

"That article doesn't happen to be mine does it?" He asked a bit of urgency evident in his tone of voice.

Lois looked up and smiled sheepishly at him."Actually if you must know, it is yours."

Clark sunk in his chair and let out a loud frustrated sigh. "Lois, it looks like you murdered the paper! You may as well have written it yourself."

She was a bit too over amused at the display before her, so she took it as an initiative to push it further. "Hey I can't help that your writing skills are little off. I mean you should be thankful you have me to help you out."

He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't know how she made him so frustrated, and so completely drawn to her all at the same time. The feelings he had for her were stronger than he thought. A little too strong for his own good. He watched as she got up with the article still in hand, and laid it on his desk after she approached him.

"There you go Smallville, have fun typing it." She said before leaving him to look down at the paper before him.

Clark sighed dreading the red ink plastered all over the paper.

_____________________________________________________

_Meanwhile....._

She awoke with a stretch noticing an uncomfortable feeling beneath her. She looked down, and noticed the gray carpeted floor where the guest bed was supposed to be. _Did I fall off the bed?_ She thought only to dismiss it since Chloe's guest room had hard wooden floors. She quickly got up, and searched the room for anything familiar. Nothing. All she saw were a few computer desks with people in them. She didn't know where she was, and hoped no one was playing a prank on her. She straightened herself out, deciding it be best to ask one of the people behind the computer desk for some answers.

"Hello, miss?" She greeted with eagerness. She took note that the lady before her didn't even nudge. "Hello? Could I get your attention please?"

Then it happened. A man walked right through her when he approached the ladies desk. The lady then greeted him with a 'How may help you.' and a huge smile to fit along with it. Taking a hand, she went to touch the mans shoulder, only to see it go through him. _What the..._ she thought backing up, a bit taken aback from the events before her.

She didn't notice her sudden urge to run till she reached the outside of the building. She looked back and was in complete awe seeing as the building looked so much different from the one she was accustomed to.

She was in panic. No scratch that, major panic. She took a deep breathe and let a much needed scream. Why did it matter if she screamed, it wasn't like anyone could hear her. She was a ghost. A ghost that just so happened to be dead. _But how?_ She thought as she walked along the sidewalk, not caring if people were suddenly walking right through her. _Zooey pull it together, there has to be an explanation._ She was mentally trying to calm herself. Calming herself was the only thing she could think of.

She needed to find a newspaper. Maybe the newspaper could explain what was going on with her. The paper usually had recent deaths in, so maybe hers was in it too. She quickly ran up to the newspaper stand that she spotted ahead making her go two blocks away from where she woke up.

_Noooo. _She silently thought. Instead of actually picking it up, her hand went right through it. She sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

She didn't know how long she sat against the wall where the newspaper stand still stood in font of her, but it felt like forever. She brought her knees to her head and cried. If she felt alone before, this was nothing compared to how she was feeling at that moment. Lost. Confused and alone; all at once. She got up from her spot on the pavement and couldn't bare the thought of moping around. She needed to find answers. And fast. Thats when the thought came into her mind. The night before she had wished she knew her mom. _Maybe that necklace worked after all?_ She thought heading back to the newspaper stand. She squinted her eyes, trying to make her super eye sight work. Nothing. She not only was a ghost, she also lost her powers. _Great._ She thought.

She didn't want to do it, but it didn't matter how goofy she looked, it wasn't like anyone could see her. She hovered over the newspaper, her face a little too close for comfort and read the date on the newspaper. _November 12, 2008_. If she could faint, she would have done it right then at that moment. She didn't realize she had backed up into a wall till she hit it, startling her in the process.

She needed to think. The only way she could think was to walk. So thats exactly what she did. She walked. So many thoughts ran through her mind. She couldn't decide which thought she'd stick to because there were so many, she couldn't even make them out. She noticed she was far from the newspaper stand, and now couldn't even see it. Did she do a complete 180 without noticing? It didn't matter where she went; she was still a ghost.

She looked up and gasped. It was like fate through her a bone, or maybe put the building in front of her. Whatever it was, she thanked them. There in front of plain sight was _The Daily Planet_ building. A knot suddenly formed in her throat, and she swallowed it down. If she was there, she wouldn't be able to see her anyways. She was a ghost after all. So was it wrong to spy on her?

_Nope!_

She decided to take a shot at it, and entered the building not knowing what the door within it held for her.

_____________________________________________________

She didn't know when it happened, but she saw him and hid. Her dad was at his desk looking at a piece of paper. She didn't know why she was hiding, but she was. _Come on Zooey, get it together. You're invincible!_ Thats when she found herself beside him, starring. If he saw her, he would think her insane. Heck she thought she was insane.

Clark flipped the paper over noticing all the red ink on the next page. Lois made it a point to add her notes to it, expecting Clark not to care one bit. She may as well have written it herself. If he had his way, he would not have even given her the paper in the first place, and just turn it in to be printed out on the next newspaper. But, the boss wanted Lois to look it over to make sure it was printable for the newspaper. She did more than just look at it.

He got up, not noticing the starring girl that stood only a foot away from her, and turned on his printer about to print out the edited 'Lois' version of the new article. Thats when he felt it. Felt as if someone was watching him. As soon as he turned his head he saw just who was watching him. He of course became a little startled at the fact she was still starring at him. "Uh, are you lost?" He asked confused.

Zooey looked behind her, and noticed that he wasn't talking to anyone that she saw, since there was no one actually there. She then pointed at herself, "You talking to me?"

Clark gave her a quizzical look, "Who else would I be talking to?"

Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. "I...I..." she stuttered. "You can see me?" Finally the question came out, shock evident in her voice.

"Of course we can see you." A womans voice said behind her. Zooey froze. She didn't want to turn around, her eyes squeezed shut, and she could feel her heart rate speed up as if it were going to pop out of her own chest, no longer normal.

Clark couldn't help but look at her sudden uncomfortable state and gave her a curious look before looking at Lois who finally sat down at her desk in front of him. This girl was acting a bit strange, and wondered if she was truly lost.

Of course she was nervous. Her mom was only a few feet away from her. She could smell the signature perfume from a mile away. _Ghosts can smell?_ She wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh, and she wanted her mom to hold her. She looked at her moms direction and couldn't help but smile, biting her lip as she did so. She looked even more beautiful in person. She needed to find out if people could now see her, but she needed to do it away from them. The last thing she wanted was to freak them out.

Thats when she saw Jimmy head into the copy room, and instantly thought he'd be her next victim. "Uh, I will be right back,." She said before heading to the copy room.

"Okay, that girls weird." Lois said eying the strange girl who now disappeared into the room.

Clark only nodded, never taking his eyes off the girl who now disappeared inside the copy room. He looked at Lois whose attention was now on the paper in front of her, then looked back in the copy room. His x-ray vision gave him the sight to see exactly what that girl was up to, and his super hearing to listen.

Zooey didn't even have to open the door. If it was shut, she'd have to find another victim. Trying to open a door with her hands would not only make her frustrated, but earn a few stares from two certain people. She moved behind Jimmy now, and greeted him. "Hello Jimmy!" She said, only to get him walking through her as her answer. "You suck." She yelled, only to clasp her hand against her mouth, not wanting to draw attention to her mom and dad.

Clark smiled in amusement when he heard the _You suck_ phrase that came from the small brunette. But the fact that she couldn't get anyones attention never went unnoticed. The girl couldn't have been more than 16 years old, and even acted like your typical teenager. He then glanced at Lois hoping the girls out burst didn't get her to look in the girls general direction. She was still reading the paper, and sighed in relief. He needed to talk to this girl. She must have been more confused then he was. How come him and Lois could see her, but Jimmy couldn't?

Zooey was about to head out of the room till the door shut, making the door go through her body. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking like a caught rat. _Uh oh_, she thought looking over at her mom, thanking no one in particular that her mother had her attention some where else. If she would have saw that, she knew Lois would instantly start asking question. She was a reporter after all. She did notice however that her dad was starring right at her. She gave him a childish look as if she had just been caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar.

Why didn't she run when he caught her going through the door? Her eyes were now starring holes into his head as if she were pleading for him to do something. He instantly, but cautiously got up from his seat and walked towards the lost girl. He leaned forward and whispered, "Follow my lead." He then winked earning him a thankful smile from the lost girl.

"Uh Lois, I will be back in an hour or so. I'm going to uh.." He put his hands in his pockets as if trying to figure out what to say next.

Zooey rolled her eyes at him, "He's going to help me find my parents."

Lois gave both of them curious looks, "Really now?"

They weren't selling it. _Why does she always have to be a reporter?_ Clark asked himself. "Yeah, uh she lost them."

"In an office filled with reporters?" She asked crossing her arms. "You guys are up to something."

"I assure you we aren't up to something." Zooey protested.

"Listen here girl, I know a scheme when I see it." Lois then looked over to Clark. "I'll go with you." Clark put up a hand in protest, only to get it smacked away from her in response. "Lets go!"

Zooey watched in awe as her mom smoothly invited herself to go with them. She had to smile at that. No wonder why Chloe said she reminded her of her mom. Clark looked over to the girl giving her a look that only her dad would give her when he was sorry. She only shrugged in response, and followed her mom, Clark soon following.

_____________________________________________________

"Whats your name?" Lois didn't know how to handle a situation where a child was lost. From the looks of it, she wasn't much of a child. More of a young adult. She couldn't understand why they were helping a young adult who looked more than capable of taking care of herself, out. She couldn't help but think there was more to this then they were leading on.

"Zooey." She would have gave Lois her last name, but adding 'Kent' would only raise more questions.

"Zooey huh? Cute name." She then nodded in approval.

"Thanks." Zooey smiled knowingly at her. _You gave me the name_. She noticed Clark walking behind her, and wondered why he hadn't moved a little forward so that he was at stride with her and Lois. She shrugged and continued to follow Lois who had stopped at a car.

Lois turned around, keys now in hand, "Okay, I'm sorry, but why do I feel like the both of you are lying to me? You didn't really loose your parents did you?" Lois couldn't help herself. When something was fishy, it was her duty to ask the questions.

"Um.." Zooey began to get nervous. She didn't know what excuse she'd make up next. She also didn't want to bring her dad into it making him look like the liar as well. She had to make a move, and fast.

"Lois-" Clark stopped at Zooey raising her hand for him to stop. He then nodded in understanding, and let her handle the situation.

She took a deep breath and looked her mother in the eye. "I don't have any parents. I'm homeless." It was half true, and half false but she couldn't help but look down sadness evident in her expression.

Lois looked up at Clark, and met his gaze. Both obviously feeling sorry for the lost girl in front of them. "Look I know a friend, she may be able to help you."

As if Clark knew who she was talking about, he had to protest against it. "Uh, Lois. I don't think thats such a good idea."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark, she obviously needs help. Chloe is probably the only person who could help her at this point. Have some compassion." _So predictable_. She thought.

A smile at the mention of Chloe's name formed across her lips. She wouldn't mind seeing Chloe again. She always wanted to see how Chloe was in person before she was born. See if she was still the same.

Lois went to put a hand on Zooey's shoulder only to see her hand go right through the girls shoulder. All she wanted to do was tell her that everything was going to be alright, but now Lois wasn't alright. She felt an uncomfortable feeling within her. Her eyes went blurry, then she saw nothing but darkness.

Lois fainted.

_____________________________________________________

**TBC**


	3. Intergalactic Traveler

**Disclaimer** All characters belong to DC comics accept for Zooey & Nolan. They are from my own mind, and proud of it!  
**Summary** Lois & Clark's future comes to haunt their past. Is it haunting if it's good?

_____________________________________________________

**Chapter Three**_  
Intergalactic Traveler_

_______________________________________________________

_**In the future....**_

Clark stood at the head of the bed. Emotions were running through his head, unable to grasp which one he was really feeling. His daughter no longer slept humbly on the guest bed. A certain tug at his heart made it that more obvious to him that something was wrong. His daughter did some unexplainable stuff in her day, but taking off wasn't one of them. He strolled to the side of the bed, slumped over and sat down. "What happened?" He asked no anger hidden in his voice, just confusion.

Chloe stepped into the room, no longer speculating the view before her, "I'm not sure. She came in last night right before 11. I mean, nothing seemed wrong. Not until this morning."

He closed his eyes, fists clenched. "Who found the bed empty?" He asked trying to keep from blowing up. He didn't want Chloe to think he was mad at her, but at the same time he wanted to let out all his frustration. He spent most of his life with Zooey, trying to keep her safe from the big bads of the world, and now she was gone. Vulnerable to the world. He'd be damned if he'd let his daughter slip through his fingers. He had already lost Lois, last thing on his agenda was to loose his daughter too.

Chloe noticed his sudden discomfort, and thought it best just to leave him be, but she couldn't. She didn't want to. "I did." She then let her legs take her to the bed, and sat down next to him. "Clark, against popular belief, she isn't your typical teen. She does have your abilities after all."

Clark angrily darted off the bed, his hand now running through his thick raven hair. "Chloe, she's still gone. Even if I know she could handle herself, it still doesn't bring her back."

"I'm sorry Clark." Chloe stared down at her hands, letting that one tear fall down her cheek. She didn't know how she would take it if Zooey was less then fine. When Lois died, the only thing keeping Clark and her together was Zooey. She was in some way, like her own mother. And that comforted both her and Clark knowing that she was Lois's daughter. Clark and Lois's daughter. Loosing her would make everything fall apart.

He bent down in front of her, his hand found it's way to hers, and he squeezed gently trying to give her some kind of comfort even if he no longer knew how. "It's not your fault Chlo, you couldn't have known this was going to happen."

She didn't say a single thing, just nodded accepting that she probably really didn't know it was going to happen. He gave her a reassuring smile, then rose up from his spot on the bed. "I need to start looking for her. And I need you to make some phone calls to Bruce and Oliver. If we are going to get a chance at finding her, we need as much help as we can get." Chloe nodded, agreeing to do so. It was obvious he was anxious to find her. Bringing Bruce and Oliver in it made it that much clearer.

Bruce and Oliver were close to Clark. They had been for the longest time. Oliver of course being the first one that Clark could trust who was apart of the Justice League. Bruce later on became second of the super heroes to be trusted. They weren't close like colleagues but more or so like best friends of the family. To Zooey, they were family. She after all had called them her uncles when she was old enough to start speaking full words. Clark didn't mind it, she needed that in her life. Family. He himself didn't have any siblings that were his blood except Kara who was his cousin. But of course it didn't stop Zooey from calling her aunt, just like she did Chloe. These were people who surrounded her every single waking moment. And he was glad that his pride and joy had that in her life. Now he needed to find her.

Where? He didn't know...

_____________________________________________________

_**In the past....  
**_  
After Lois had fainted, Clark swooped up and caught her before she caused any more damage to that little pretty head of hers. Not that she always seemed to hit her head; actually she really did hit her head a lot. He couldn't help but stare at her body slumped over his arms. He had to smile at how perfectly her body felt against him. Almost as if his arms were meant to hold her like this in such an intimate manner. He didn't bother denying it to himself, he did that enough out loud when she wasn't knocked out.

She had to giggle to herself. She didn't realize how bad her dad had it for her mom. At the moment she could see how in love her dead really was. There was no question, and denying it would just make it that more obvious. She didn't dare interrupt his moment with her passed out mom. She would brand herself an idiot if she did. The last thing she wanted was to alter the future of them never getting together. She liked being alive and able to eat pizza anytime she wanted.

As much as Clark loved the warmth Lois's body brought to him, he now needed to get some where they could all easily talk without getting stared at by pedestrians. He looked over to Zooey who looked all to radiant with her bright smile. _Did she like Lois fainting?_ He thought. No that smile came from something else. But there was no time to ask questions. There was time for that later. Right now he needed to get Lois some where comfortable.

He opened the back door and carefully placed Lois on the cushioned back seat of her car, and shut the door behind him. "Are you able to get into the car?" He asked Zooey who was no longer smiling but now concerned.

"Is she okay?" She consciously asked him looking over his shoulder. But failing. _Too tall!_ She cursed.

"Shes fine. Lois is a pretty tough cookie when it comes to these things. We just need to get some where we can talk about this further." The word _this_ escaped his lips as if whatever was wrong with her, couldn't be said out loud.

"You mention something about a friend named Chloe?" She asked with a suggestive twinkle in her eyes. She couldn't help it. The thought of seeing Chloe at such a young age made her sort of excited. Jimmy still looked the same, she wondered if Chloe did too. Of course she saw photos of Chloe in her younger years, but they just never were the same unless you saw them in person.

Clark raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she looked so eager to meet his best friend. But he couldn't help but admit, going to Chloe's did sound like the most logical thing to do. "Chloe's it is." He opened the passenger door gesturing for the ghost girl to hop in, "Hop in."

She had to speculate it a little. What if she fell in? Then she'd have to walk, and who knows how long that would take. She sighed and did just that. Only nothing. She actually didn't fall through. With that she let out a "Woo, I didn't fall through. I can sit!" She said in amazement.

Clark smirked and wheeled himself around the car so that he was opening the drivers door, and slipped inside. For a girl who obviously was confused at her inability to hold solid things, she sure looked a little more than happy. _Shes taking this pretty well_, he thought before starting the ignition.

_____________________________________________________

"So let me get this straight. Only you and Lois can see her?" Chloe was just as confused but never dismissed the idea that a girl was a ghost, and only her best friend and cousin could see her. She looked over at the sleepless, clueless Lois laying on her couch where Clark had rested her.

Chloe wasn't much different from how Zooey knew her. She was still the curious Chloe she always knew. Her hair was shorter. She looked actually pretty with shorter hair. But it was eerie, since most of her growing up years consisted of knowing long hair Chloe, and never really saw Chloe with short hair before. She had to admit, long hair Chloe looked a little bit older than the one she was staring at right now.

"Can you tell her I said hi?" A small voice chimed in.

Clark turned his head towards her with a quizzical gaze, "Zooey says hi." He relayed to Chloe who was now looking in the general direction that Clark just had looked trying to find some ounce of life.

She found none and nervously waved, "Hi to you, too?"

Zooey stepped a little closer so that she was now next to them. She felt odd being talked about as if she wasn't there. Well she wasn't there to Chloe, but she was there to her dad.

Chloe walked over to the counter, picking up a folder that held a few pieces of paper. "Looks like you have to handle this on your own Clark. You can stay here as long you want, but I have a date with Jimmy. I'd cancel it but it looks like you just need to ask Zooey questions. It's the only way to get to the bottom of this weird situation."

"What about Lois?" Clark looked at Lois obviously still concerned at her current state.

"If I know Lois, she'll be more than fine. Heck she'd probably do all the asking." She then patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Clark, the sooner you three talk about this, the better your answers will come."

As much as Chloe wanted to stay and help figure this out with them. She felt as if she needed to leave it to them. The girl obviously had some sort of connection with them for them to only be the ones able to see her. So it only seemed natural for her to leave and let them figure this out. There was only so much she could do.

"I will see you guys later. You can fill me in on the details later." She walked to the door and opened it only to stop and look around the room. "Bye Zooey."

"Bye!" _Wow that came out weird_. Zooey thought to herself noticing the look Clark was giving her. "What?" She asked shrugging. "I like new people."

Clark watched as Chloe shut the door behind her and continued to stare at Zooey, curiosity getting the best of him. "You know her don't you?"

"No." She couldn't get anything past her dad. Even if he didn't know that she was his daughter, he still found a way to read right through her.

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Can we talk about this when _she_ is awake?" Zooey suggested gesturing to a still knocked out Lois. She didn't want to start speaking about her predicament till her mother was awake.

He gave in. Something about her made him trust her. But he didn't know what. "Promise?"

"Scouts honor." She lifted up her hand giving him her boy scouts salute. "Maybe we should talk about your ability to catch a collapsing corps. Super speed much?"

_Oh crap_, Clark thought _she noticed!_ He let out a sigh and looked over to Lois making sure she was still in her current state.

"Something tells me you haven't told her about your, uh, _intergalactic traveler_ powers." She had used her hands in quotations to emphasize what she was talking about. She remembered her dad getting bent out of shape about calling him an alien from another planet. She couldn't help herself but use it against him. Making him squirm was just too much fun. It's not every day you get to poke fun at your own father. Who was she kidding? She always poked fun at her father. It's the only way she could keep her dad on his toes and not so closed off.

He was in complete shock that he didn't noticed his gaped mouth trying to form words. How did she know that? "How did you know that?" The words finally formed. _Good job Clark_.

"Oh you'll find out when she wakes up." She said, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She then winked at him with a smirk. "Fa-zha."

_Who was this girl?! And what was fa-zha?_

_____________________________________________________

It didn't take long for her to finally wake up. Lois sat up still a bit dazed from the sudden black out. Noticing her surroundings, she realized she was at her apartment above the Talon. Well hers and Chloe's. With Jimmy in the mix? Didn't matter. Didn't change the fact that she felt like crap, and had a horrible dream that she could literally put her hand through a girl.

Clark could hear her stirring up from her recent slumber and quickly made his way beside her, helping her so that she was now sitting up. "You alright?" He asked not caring how concerned he sounded.

"I had this weird dream that I saw a ghost girl. How weird is that?" She asked looking up at him. He cleared his throat and then looked over to Zooey who was looking at them both with no actual expression he could make out. Subconsciously Lois looked to his direct current stare, only to stare too, wide eyed and all. "You're real!"

Zooey waved at her and gave her the sweetest smile she could possibly muster up at that moment. "Real as a heart attack."

"Do you see her too?" Her mind was racing. She felt as if she was going crazy.

"Yep." He didn't sound too excited. He really didn't want Lois finding out about his abilities. He wasn't ready for that yet.

Lois was about to speak, but Zooey quickly cut her off. "I know you're freaked. Heck if I were you, and completely clueless - no offense - but if I were, I'd peg myself as a insane lunatic." She stopped to wait for her mothers full attention. Lois only stared at her in shell shock, but listened. "But right now, you guys need answers. And I am the only with them." She finally took a breath suddenly feeling the need to actually breathe.

That's exactly what she gave them. Boy did they have a lot of questions.

_Why are you a ghost?_ Don't know.

_How come we can only see you?_ Don't know. But really she knew. She just didn't want to out and say it. They needed to figure that out on their own.

_How did you get here?_ And that's the real question she was waiting for. She told them how she was from the future, how she entered a weird gypsy store, and a gypsy handing her a necklace.

"She said something about me getting the answers to my questions, and my wishes would come true. That it will fill the emptiness in my heart." Her face suddenly fell at that. She did always feel a painful emptiness within her. She knew it was because she grew up without her mom.

"And?" Lois was already intrigued. Zooey thanked the gods that she wasn't freaked out anymore. That she was understanding, and not scared. She didn't even know how her dad was taking this.

"And so I came home, was about to go to sleep, decided to give it a shot and wish something. And voilá, I'm here."

"Just like that?" Lois asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly. It didn't happen right then and there. Must have happened when I was asleep." Zooey explained.

"What did you wish for?" Clark asked curiously.

Zooey got up trying to avoid the question she didn't know if she should answer. If she answered it, they could figure out that they were her parents. But she knew she had to. She never lied to her dad, and she wasn't about to start now. "That I'd get to know my mom."

Both Lois and Clark had confusion written all over their faces. It didn't make any sense to either of them. If she wanted to get to know her mom, why didn't her mom have her instead of them? Then as if on cue both looked at Zooey wide eyed as if a light bulb finally lit.

Zooey nodded gesturing that whatever they were thinking was probably right.

"No way." She argued still in disbelief, now standing up. "How?"

"I'm pretty sure it's called 'doing the nasty.'" Zooey answered honestly.

Clark swallowed the uncomfortable knot that found its way to his throat. _His_ Lois was a mom? He felt a certain sadness form within the sole of his heart, and couldn't help but wonder who the lucky man was that clearly stole her heart.

"But with who?" Lois asked not entirely dismissing the idea of having a daughter. She couldn't deny the similarities she felt coming from the girl in front of her. Her witty remarks were sort of similar if not close to her own.

"Who do you think?" Zooey's eyes fell to Clark who had his hands in his face, trying to keep from showing any sign of sadness. He didn't even notice both females starring at him, till Lois spoke.

"Who? Smallville?!" She practically spat his nickname out as if it wasn't possible that he could be the father.

At the mention of his name; well nickname; he looked up at the staring Zooey who looked like she was a bit sad. _Why was she looking at me like that?_ He thought.

She felt for him. She didn't know how her parents relationship was before they got together, nor did she really know about their relationship after they got together. But she knew that look from any where. Her dad gave her that look sometimes. And she knew he was sad. _He must have thought mom had me with another guy_.

She smiled warmly at them, tears were about to spill. Why now of all times was she about to cry? Wasn't this a good thing? It was. They weren't sad tears, they were relief tears. She could now get the answers she so desperately wanted, without having to beat around the bush to get them. But she didn't dare let on that her mother was not only gone in the future, but gone forever.

She looked to Clark who was fighting back emotions, her face still keeping her warm smile, "Hi dad." She greeted, then looked over at her mom who was currently starring holes into her. "Hi, mom."

All that came to Clark's mind at that moment was, _No wonder she knew I was an intergalactic traveler!_

_____________________________________________________

**TBC**

Sorry, didn't find a beta reader. So hopefully you guys can do without. =(


	4. Admitting is the First Step

**Disclaimer** All characters belong to DC comics accept for Zooey & Nolan. They are from my own mind, and proud of it!  
**Summary** Lois & Clark's future comes to haunt their past. Is it haunting if it's good?

_____________________________________________________

**  
Chapter Four**_  
Admitting is the First Step_

_______________________________________________________

A few hours had already passed. After Zooey had spilled the beans about them being her parents, Lois needed time to herself to think. So she had no other choice but to go home with her dad. Even he needed his own time. It consisted of him pacing the living room, arms over his head, and every once in awhile he'd actually sit down deep in thought.

She was beginning to think it was a bad idea for her to have said anything to them. She understood how over whelmed they were. She probably would have been too. She decided as soon as she entered the Kent house door, that she'd leave him be and settle herself into one of the rooms.

She was surprised at how the farm house still looked the same. A few things were different, but it still had the comfort feeling every single time she walked into the old house. In her time, the house had been renovated since it had been severely attacked by termites. Not even Superman himself could prevent such an event. She remembered how her dad had said he needed the house to look the same it once was to the contractors who dealt with the renovations. They had fixed the bathroom, kitchen, and her room. But the living room and dining room was left untouched, and walking into it now, she was surprised at how untouched the house had really been. It must have meant a lot to him. It meant a lot to her as well.

"I'm going to turn in. If it's okay with you, I'll just sleep in grand – I mean..." She trailed off. It came out too late to catch it. She suddenly became worried that it might have struck something within Clark.

Clark was now looking at her as he walked up to her. He made a sudden move as if to grab her shoulders, but quickly realized it was physically impossible. He let his hand fall into his pockets instead, and looked at her sincerely. "I believe you Zooey. As much as it looks like I don't. I do." He said, assurance in his gaze. "My mom's your grandma, so don't feel like you can't say it."

"Okay." Is all Zooey could say. She was surprised at her own lack of words. She always was able to say more than one word to her dad when he was being serious. But, the man in front of her wasn't her dad yet. And she kind of missed him.

"Get some sleep." He wasn't even sure if she could, being a ghost and all. "Just call me if you need anything, I'll be down here for a little while."

Zooey nodded, and flashed him a half smile before running up the stairs. Clark watched as she practically skipped her way up the stairs. He knew she must have been lost, confused and feeling some what sad that Lois and himself reacted the way they did.

Lois Lane was the mother of his child. That thought itself made his mouth widen with a smile. Never in a million years did he ever think she'd give him the time a day. Or a child for that matter. It was apparent that they had chemistry. A lot of it too. As much as they annoyed each other, he couldn't help but feel like she was the only one that actually understood him besides his own parents. It amazed him at how often she never needed an explanation for all the times something odd would happen to him, or what happened to her that obviously was his own doing.

He remembered the time he found out that he had more lung capacity than his body let on when he accidentally blew the barn door off its own hinges by a mere sneeze. Then coming to find out that he almost hit Lois with it when she was running. He had remembered how she completely dismissed it with a shrug and went on like it was normal for the Kent farm door to fly past her, a few feet from her. She seemed to dismiss a lot of unexplainable things that had occurred during the years they've known each other.

He had to admit his feelings for Lois ran deeper then he leads on. Their constant bickering was something he looked forward to everyday. Not because it amused him, but because he thought she was cute when she was annoyed or frustrated. He then kicked himself mentally. He couldn't believe how long he chased Lana to the point that it left him blind from seeing what was really in front of him. Lois.

_____________________________________________________

It had only been a few hours since Clark and Zooey had left Lois to think. To think about everything that had happened so far. But her mind couldn't unravel itself enough to muster up one thought about what went on that day. She felt like she was in some sort of twilight zone that she would wake up from at any moment. But it never came. It was more real then she thought it was. Guilt spread through her, like a bad twister on a cold night. She knew she must have looked like she wanted to runaway, but she didn't. She just wanted time to figure out everything. Mostly to figure out her feelings.

She let out the sigh that was begging to come out, and sat back in the couch, hands on her face. She instantly sat back up, hearing the door unlocking. She didn't remember ever locking that door. _H'm_, she thought before bracing herself for her cousin to come through the door.

Chloe walked in looking a bit too over happy, and Lois had to grown at that fact. Her day wasn't bad, it was just confusing and out of place. Not your every typical day with Lois Lane sort of way. "Hey." Is all she could greet Chloe with.

Chloe's beaming smile turned into a half smile wondering why Lois was so down. "Hey to you, too. Why do you look like someone just stole your last cookie?" She asked walking up to the kitchen counter to set down her things.

"Because they did." Lois said with a huff.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Chloe now was concerned. The last time Lois looked like this was when she found out Santa Clause wasn't real.

Lois got up, her hands waving in front of her, "You'd never believe me if I told you."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Lo. You'll be surprised at how much I do believe." It was fact that Chloe believed a lot of weird things in Smallville. If she didn't already meet Santa in person, she probably would have believed him to be real anyway.

For the second, but not the last time, Lois let out another sigh. "It's a long story."

"I have all night." As if showing her she had all night, she sat on the couch and lounged.

"I don't know where to start." Lois wanted to come up with as much excuses as she could, but she knew it wouldn't fly with Chloe.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning." Chloe patted the spot on the couch beside her, signifying were Lois should sit.

Lois had explained everything she could to Chloe. She told her the events of finding out that her future daughter had made an unexpected wish, and found herself in the past. She left out the tad bit of Clark being the father, and he knew if Chloe wanted to know that certain detail, she would have to tell her.

Several minutes later a gaping wide eyed Chloe was starring at her like she had grown two heads. "Oh. My. God. Lois. That ghost is your daughter?!"

"Yep."

"How?!"

Lois had already been pacing when she had told the tale of her events that happened a few hours ago. So she needed to sit down, and sitting is what she did. "Apparently 'doing the nasty'." She used her daughters words in quotations.

"Oh my god." Chloe then laughed at the phrase then composed herself. "Did she tell you with who?"

Lois narrowed her eyes, and couldn't find the words to come out. Chloe nudged her, trying to get her to say it. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise!"

"Clark."

That was it. Chloe belched over in fits of giggles almost falling off the couch. All Lois could do was glare at her cousin who looked like she was dying. "I..I am soooo sorry. I just... you have to admit. It's funny."

"No. No it's not. It's Clark!" She through her hands up angrily. "The most annoying man on earth. The guy who wears plaid flannels as his signature look. The baby blue eyed guy who understands me more than I do myself. The guy who saves me, and don't even get my started on that body of his!" She was doing it again. Pacing not realizing the ears in the room.

Chloe had stopped laughing, and now looked at Lois with a side glance. "Oh my Lo. You like him..."

"No I don't. We can't stand each other." Her voice broke nervously.

"If you say so." Chloe knew better. If Lois actually heard herself speak about Clark, she'd believe it too.

Admitting to something that she never thought would happen, cut her pride just a little bit. Admitting it to a relative or friend, left more than a cut in her pride. It left a dent in it too. For so long she had denied her feelings for Clark, that even she believed it. It was obvious; eventually; she'd give into her feelings because the proof was within reach. Lois Lane and Clark Kent had a daughter...

_____________________________________________________

A light beamed through the window, waking a sleepy Zooey in it's path. She stretched her arms out, letting a yawn escape her lips as she did so. Getting up seemed harder than she thought. She spent last night thinking, till she couldn't think anymore. She must have passed out hours after she settled into her grandparents room. She gave herself a tour, looking at things that were on top of a dresser and a few night tables. She remembered picking up the framed photograph of her grandparents with her dad, and them looking in complete happiness. It made her wish she was in that photo too.

She looked over her shoulder to see the bold red numbers on the clock reading _12:14_ in the afternoon. _Good one. You over slept!_ Not wanting her dad to be gone already, she ran expecting to pass through the door, only to slam right through it instead, breaking it in pieces as she did so. "Holy shit...."

Clark hearing the ruckus, ran out of his room to see a broken door, and a shocked teenager in the hallway. "Wha...what happened?" He asked walking up to her concerned. Nonchalantly he placed a hand on her shoulder then taking it back as if he got burned. "Oh. You're..."

"Solid." She finished. "I'm me!" She couldn't contain her excitement any longer, and did her usual jig of a dance when something wonderful happened to her. Clark couldn't help but chuckle watching the happy teenager. She stopped mid dance, looked at Clark, and as fast as he could blink, hugged him.

He instantly was taken aback by the sudden physical contact that the impact of the hug made him step back. He balanced himself, noticing the strength the petite girl possessed. His arms found their way around her, giving her a hug in return. The embrace itself felt warming, as if it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling.

Zooey was the first to break the embrace, already having fulfilled her itch to hug her father. She looked up at him, her eyes never leaving his. "Sorry. Force of habit." She explained, now letting her head fall in embarrassment.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it as if trying to comfort her. "Don't apologize, I understand." He gave her a side smile, then as if trying to get her out of the uncomfortable silence that was sure to follow, ruffled her hair playfully.

"Arg! Quit it! You over sized bear!" She growled out, playfully pushing his hand away from her now messed up hair.

Clark chuckled at her, as she quickly started fixing her hair, trying to get strands of hair to go back to their usual spot on her head. "Lets eat breakfast." He suggested.

"Oh yeah. I'm hungrah." She observed, making small circles around her tummy with a huge smile on her face. Clark had to admit, she was different.

_____________________________________________________

Lois decided that morning that it was in her best interest to visit the farm, not wanting to make the new comer who claimed to be her daughter feel as if she was unwanted by her own mother. Leaving Chloe a small note, she had grabbed her morning coffee cup, and left the apartment.

Now her car headed down the dirt path that lead to the Kent farm house, a certain butterfly feeling, filling up her stomach. She was more nervous than she thought she'd be. She didn't know what awaited her at the farm. She just knew she had to be there. She finally pulled up in front of the Kent house, and shut the car off. She opened her car door, and slipped out letting herself walk up to the door slowly. She was about to open the door, but a certain teenager beat her to it.

Zooey knew as soon as the car hit the gravel of the Kent farm, that it was no other person except her mom. Who else could it have been? She jumped from her seat, running to the window not noticing Clark eying her as she did so. He soon got up and followed behind her. When she had moved to dart out the door, he looked outside from the kitchen window and noticed Lois's car parked. He quickly went back to his spot in his chair of the dinning room, not wanting to look too eager like his young daughter had been.

She quickly opened the door to a surprised Lois. "Hey!" She greeted happily.

"Hi." Lois greeted with a nervous wave. She then noticed that the teenage girl in front of her was able to hold something solid. "You're..."

"Whole again. I know. It's great!" She knew she was a bit too chirpy but she couldn't help herself. It's not every day that something good happens. First she got the chance to meet her mom, and she gets the chance to see her younger version of a dad. Secondly, she was no longer Ghost Zooey. Then as an added bonus, she got her abilities back. What more could she ask for?

"How did.." Lois trailed off still shocked at the display before her.

"I'm not sure, actually.." Zooey pondered. "I think it might have been a temporary dilemma." She then shrugged. "Come on in." She now was waving her in.

Lois entered the house cautiously. She noticed the lack of a certain farm boy, "Is Clark awake?" She asked trying to look around.

"Yep. In the dinning room." She pointed toward the entrance to the dinning room, and watched as her mother walked towards that direction, following in the process.

Clark's head looked up to the two females who had just walked into the dinning room, and gave Lois an inviting smile. He slowly rose from his spot, never taking his gaze from Lois. _God she was so beautiful_, he thought not noticing his smile broadening. "Want some coffee?" He offered.

"Uh, nah. I already had some this morning. Thanks." She answered shoving her hands in her pockets.

He nodded, still holding her gaze. He was looking at her in a total different view. More with feeling to to be exact. Zooey liked the way her parents looked at each other. She could tell neither of them really knew how much their gazes really meant. She suddenly had an idea, and if they noticed her face, it would have shown. "Uh, I think I should do some chores and let you two talk."

Hearing the small brunette suddenly talk, Clark broke his gaze from Lois, and now was looking at his daughter. "Chores? I can do those."

"No. I will do them. Trust me." She didn't give him time to protest, she grabbed her last toast and winked at her mom before heading out of the dinning room.

"I see shes got your determination." He observed now looking at Lois again.

"Really?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah." He answered now making his way so that he stood before. "I think we should talk."

"Agreed." She followed him to the living room where he had say on the couch. She decided it was best if she kept her distance, so she sat in the other lonely couch that Mr. Kent used to sit reading his daily newspaper.

Neither of them knew where to start. How do you start a conversation about something they still didn't fully understand? It was something that only happened in Sci-Fi movies, or TV Shows. It's not an everyday assurance when the future decides to haunt your past. It's usually your past haunts your future.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Lois said finally breaking the silence. She had no reason to disbelieve Zooey, but she wanted to know if Clark did.

"Yeah. I do." She could see the belief in his voice. His gaze wanting to say more, but couldn't. He couldn't help but look at her. Those hazel eyes made it impossible to look away from.

She felt his eyes burning holes into her soul, and looked away not wanting to get lost in his blue eyes. Clark noticing her reaction to his stare quickly kicked himself for being so foolish and showing a little too much emotion.

"Sorry." He suddenly felt the need to apologize for his actions.

"Don't be. It's obvious you have little crush on me." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could catch them. She didn't bother taking them back either.

Clark's eyes widen at the observation, "Lois.."

"Save it. I'm just trying to lighten the mood." With that she nervously chuckled.

"For all I know, you probably have a crush on me." _Two can play that game._ He thought mischievously.

"Pfft as if." She replied back defensively. Clark gave her one of those 'yeah right' looks and she instantly went on defense mode. "Like I'd ever have feelings for you."

The words would have stung if Clark didn't have evidence of the fact. "Who said anything about feelings?"

"I...I.." She stuttered, "I...you are twisting what I said!" She accused.

"No, you are." He smiled, folding his arms to his chest. "Admit it Lois. You have feelings for me."

She got up from her spot on the recliner, "I won't admit it!" She then she stomped her way out of the living room, knowing Clark was behind her.

"So you admit it then. You do have feelings." It came out more of a statement then a question.

"Yes. I mean no. NO!" She swung around angrily, only to face an up close and personal Clark Kent. Her heart suddenly started pounding within her chest. She could feel her breathing quicken and cursed under breath for making it so obvious that he had an effect on her.

He didn't even hesitate before swooping her closer to him by hooking an arm around her face, not caring if she protested against it. Only nothing came. Her eyes were busy glued to his lips. He let his head dip, catching her lips with his. It was soft, and endearing. They were both amazed at how well their lips fit together. Clark had kissed her before when he posed as the Green Arrow. But he was taken aback by it, and didn't think too much into the kiss. But now, thoughts filled his mind. She tasted of both mint and coffee. Her tongue had suddenly slipped catching his. He brought his hand up, cradling it against her face as they both deepened the kiss. Clark could feel her heart beating against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his back bringing him even closer.

Zooey had walked in to get something to drink when she noticed the lip locking couple before her. She had to do it. She'd regret it later, but how many times do you get to catch a kissing couple in the act? "Finally." She interrupted with a hand on her hips.

_____________________________________________________

_Meanwhile in the Future...._

"Any luck?" A tall dark haired man asked walking into the Kent farm house.

Clark got up, worry still on his face. "No."

Following behind the tall dark haired man, was another man, only with short blonde hair. "I checked every where she ever hung out at. No sign of her."

Clark sighed, giving up wasn't an option. He looked at the two men, and nodded. "Chloe should be here in a minute. She said she found something, and was on her way over. Hopefully it's a lead."

They both both nodded at the information given to them. "You don't think she's at the fortress do you?" The blond asked.

"No. I already checked there." He then lifted his head up hearing a car door slam, and running foot steps coming up the porch steps. "She's here."

Chloe opened the screen door gripping something in her hand. She quickly smiled at the three men who had anxious looks on their faces. "Bruce, Oliver." She greeted walking past them. She handed Clark a necklace that had a red ruby within a vintage pendent.

Clark took it, examining it. "What is this?"

"It's a ruby pendent. Gypsy's used it to grant wishes. Only no one really came across one. So therefor it just became a lost myth in books." She was glad for her super smartness, and thanked the no good Brainiac for that.

Clark long ago gave up trying to fix Chloe's problem with knowing this that no human could possibly know. And thanked himself for not trying. If he did, this bit of information that she had given him, wouldn't have made it to him.

"Where did it come from?" Bruce asked eying the necklace closely.

"Well it came from under the guest bed, but if you want to get technical it came from a gypsy shop in Metropolis." She pulled out a piece of paper. "This is the address. Only when I went there, the shop was empty."

"Empty?" Oliver took the piece of paper from Chloe's hand, reading it. "This is right next to the building that mysteriously set on fire a year ago. We had to save everyone in that building. "

"She wished something." Clark stated, sitting down on the bar stool behind him.

"What would she wish though?" Bruce asked wondering now what on earth would a girl her age wish for when she had about everything here.

"I don't know. But we need to find out before something bad happens to her." Clark tried to keep his emotions down, but it was evident to everyone else in the room that he wasn't taking this well. Who could blame him. He had lost his one true love, and now his daughter who had kept him from falling to pieces. Without her, he didn't know who he was.

_____________________________________________________

**TBC...**

Sorry for not putting the next chapter up. I will be posting one every week. Well try to any way. Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
